User blog:Gcheung28/Transcript From Breaking Dawn Book Club Chat Part 3
Sadly, we've reached the end of our Breaking Dawn Book Club but we had a great discussion last night on the Twilight Saga Wiki for the last chapters of Stephenie Meyer's book! We went over some discussion topics which you can check out here, and there were some great and savvy insights being raised by all who participated. If you weren’t able to join in our discussion, don't worry! Now’s your chance to continue the conversation! Below you can find an edited transcript of the hour-long chat (edited to group discussion topics together, remove the various “so-and-so has entered/exited the chat” messages, etc.). Feel free to leave your thoughts on any of the topics in the comments below! For Discussion One, you can check out the transcript here, and the second discussion transcript can be found here. '-------------' Gcheung28: Can't believe we reached the end of Breaking Dawn aahh! So when you were reading, when Alice and Jasper disappeared, what were your initial thoughts? Did you believe that they were gone forever? What were some other possibilities for them going away? Would it have been possible for them to stay with the family and still protect them? How—and what impact could that have had on the ending? At first I was like oh no Alice what are you doing!? But then I realized later that she had a plan all along haha Savannah Star: If they hadn't left, they probably would've lost the "trial" with the Volturi, imho. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: I kind of did think they would leave forever. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: I honestly knew they were up to something. Alice would never, and I mean never will leave her family. She loves them. I mean, she has been waiting for them for so long to just...you know, go. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: They seem like the kind to move around. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: But Alice loves that family too much, to just leave. Savannah Star: ^ TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Oh, yeah. Gcheung28: Haha it seems like you @TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt and @JasperandDamonhottestvamps have opposite opinions. Jasper is part of the family but I still get the feeling that he's super aloof JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Haha! Yeah, me too. Gcheung28: Like he would definitely choose Alice over anyone else JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Totally, yes. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Oh, totally. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: I think Jasper just joined the family to just be with Alice. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: I really like how he's so not completely for everything. I like that aloofness. Agreed! JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Alice was the one excited about it. Gcheung28: Do you think he would have been able to convince Alice to leave though? for their own protection or something? TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Yes, totally. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Yes. Even worse, with that changing emotions power. He would totally do it. Gcheung28: Oh man, that would be so bad though! That would be betraying her trust I think Savannah Star: Yeah, it kind of would. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: I agree. But Jasper would do anything to protect his Alice. Even if it meant doing that. Gcheung28: How do you think things would work out if, say, they did end up staying with the family or leaving for good? In the first scenario, if they stayed, do you think things would have ended differently with the Volturi? TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Yes, I agreed. Savannah Star: Yes. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Yes. Gcheung28: @Savannah Star what do you think would have happened? @JasperandDamonhottestvamps feel free to give your own input too! JasperandDamonhottestvamps: If they didn't have brought Nahuel, everyone will be dead meat. Savannah Star: ^ Exactly my thoughts. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: The Volturi's don't give second chances, ever. Gcheung28: But Bella had that shielding power which totally blocked Jane and Alec, so maybe the Cullens wouldn't have that hard of a fight? Savannah Star: But once Bella is taken out of the picture, everyone would be doomed. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Bella's shield saved everybody, omg. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Is not even fair. Gcheung28: @Savannah Star true haha. @JasperandDamonhottestvamps what's not fair? JasperandDamonhottestvamps: That Bella has the ONLY power that can save them. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Really. Eleazar and Kate should have gotten more credit. Gcheung28: That is an interesting point, but then again doesn't everything usually work out for Bella haha. Oh, I love Kate! JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Benjamin should have gotten A LOT more credit. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: If it weren't for Eleazar identifying her power and Kate teaching Bella how to project it, then Bella wouldn't have been able to save anybody. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: He has one of the most powerful power in the universe. Gcheung28: @TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt that's a good point TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: And I love Kate, too! Gcheung28: @JasperandDamonhottestvamps Benjamin is awesome! TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Oh yeah, Benjamin's hot stuff. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: He is! Gcheung28: I think his power is honestly the coolest. because precognition and empathy and all those other powers are cool but controlling the elements is so out of this world! JasperandDamonhottestvamps: ^^ Gcheung28: he's probably the most powerful JasperandDamonhottestvamps: He has to be. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Amun thinks he owns him, though. Ugh. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Plus, it doesn't even work on Bella's powers. Which I think is awesome. Gcheung28: exactly! he's the one person that could beat Bella haha TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: So he could drown her! Savannah Star: Or whatever the hell he wants. Gcheung28: well aside from Siobhan Gcheung28: who has a pretty cool "power" too JasperandDamonhottestvamps: ^^ Totally! Gcheung28: So going back to Bella's powers, did you find her talent surprising or not, given Bella’s ability to shield her mind while still human? Savannah Star: I wasn't surprised. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Noooope Gcheung28: Not even at how powerful her ability was? Savannah Star: Not even. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Her talent is the one we all expected:The best one that would save the world. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: I knew she was going to get this special thing. Gcheung28: haha Was it surprising then that Renesmee had mind powers too? Given that Edward and Bella both had those abilities. Her ability to project images is pretty cool I think TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Not surprising to me, but I thought the fact that she's an anti-shield was a little surprising. Gcheung28: Why? Why were you surprised I mean TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Because I thought she was going to get this crazy-amazing power JasperandDamonhottestvamps: I was actually surprised that Reneesme was even born. Gcheung28: Maybe her powers will grow? TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Then again, she's still really special because she is the one exception to Bella's power. Gcheung28: @JasperandDamonhottestvamps why is that? JasperandDamonhottestvamps: I really didn't believe Bella and Edward would ACTUALLY have a daughter. I mean they get everything, and I think a daughter is too much. Gcheung28: have a daughter or just a child in general? JasperandDamonhottestvamps: And making Jacob imprint on her I think was making Jacob's final ending a little too pushy. A child. Gcheung28: Would you have wanted something else for Jacob? TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: YES. Savannah Star: ^^^ Gcheung28: Hahaha what would have been the perfect ending Stephanie Meyer should have written for him? JasperandDamonhottestvamps: I really don't know, but one that is nice and doesn't actually have to include Bella or something. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: I don't think he could have gotten a PERFECT ending, since Bella really messed up his life, but something better would have been him leaving or something. Savannah Star: He should have left Forks and found love in someone else. Gcheung28: interesting! Well back to Renesmee, until her arrival, we never saw talents passed from one generation to the next. If Alice and Jasper were able to have a child, what might their baby’s special talent be? How about Esmee and Carlisle? Rosalie and Emmett? TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: I think it'd be strange if he found love so soon. Oh Jesus. Savannah Star: Oh my God. Gcheung28: Hahaha JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Alice and Jasper would just have perfect babies, that's it. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Alice and Jasper's kid would have destroyed the world, and Rosalie and Emmett's would have done nothing, but it would have been so attractive. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: ^^^ Gcheung28: Hahaha why would he/she destroy the world? They would be too powerfull you mean? JasperandDamonhottestvamps: I think they would. I mean, Jasper AND Alice have powers. Rosalie and Emmet don't. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Yes, much too powerful. Gcheung28: but Rosalie has pretty good self control like Carlisle JasperandDamonhottestvamps: So the baby of Rosalie would have self-control. And Jasper has HORRIBLE self-control so the baby would be a ripper. Gcheung28: haha I think Rosalie and Emmett's kid would probably be pretty good looking too. Poor Jasper JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Jasper is such a under-estimated character. Gcheung28: I am assuming you are a Jasper fan going by your user name lol JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Yes, totally and entirely! TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Jasper's history is my favorite of the Olympic Covens' histories. Gcheung28: oh really? I really liked it too: but I think I liked Alice's the most JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Jasper has such a complex story full of grief, loss, and sadness. Gcheung28: Rosalie's and Esme's were sad JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Rosalie's was very sad. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Alice's was on point, man. I liked Esme's and Rosalie's, though. Gcheung28: Esme is a very sweet character but I feel as though she's such a minor character in the novel JasperandDamonhottestvamps: And that what made me mad, I mean Rosalie ALWAYS wanted a child, and Bella had one. Is like, why couldn't Rosalie get her happy ending with child? Gcheung28: true! JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Bella never wanted a child, anyway. Rosalie deserved one. Gcheung28: I was kind of nervous though, when she was doting on Renesmee so much. I got the feeling that she still didn't care about Bella that much. She just wanted the baby JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Me too. Because Rosalie wants her baby so bad. Gcheung28: But then again Renesmee kind of enthralled everyone! She even got the wolf pack to fight for her (both of them) JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Very quickly for such a child. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Renesmee's a life ruiner. Gcheung28: Was it surprising for you when Sam's pack decided to fight with the Olympic coven? @TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt because she enthralls people? JasperandDamonhottestvamps: I think Stephenie Meyer just wanted everyone to fight for Bella and Edward and for that child. No matter the cost. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Yes, and she's the fixer-baby. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Anyone can die, except Bella and Edward and Reneesme. Gcheung28: That's a good point. Were you surprised about the end then? Because the scene in the meadow looked to be headed toward a fight-to-the-finish war between the Cullens and the Volturi. What do you like/dislike about the final showdown between the united vampire clans and the Volturis? Were the Volturis defeated or did they just make a tactical retreat, which means they might still be a threat? TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: I wasn't exactly surprised. Bella didn't want to die, so nobody died. Gcheung28: I was kind of surprised by the lack of really any fighting though JasperandDamonhottestvamps: The Volturi's are an unstoppable force. I always think of that. There was no fighting, really. Gcheung28: @JasperandDamonhottestvamps unstoppable except when it comes to Bella haha JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Exactly. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: I was hoping for a fight. I mean, all those vampires and wolves. Something would have happened. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Hint that she is a: Mary Sue. Gcheung28: I feel as though it was really anticlimatic. I wanted something! TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: The little rage fest between Kate and Tanya after seeing Irina get killed was something, though. Gcheung28: Yea, a part of me was hoping Kate would attack and start something haha JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Irina shouldn't have been the only one who died. Gcheung28: ? JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Someone else should have. Gcheung28: who else do you think should have died? JasperandDamonhottestvamps: It would make it realistic. Gcheung28: or do you think she shouldn't have been killed at all JasperandDamonhottestvamps: I really don't know, and don't kill me for it, but maybe Esme or Alec or Charlotte. Someone weak. Gcheung28: aww sad JasperandDamonhottestvamps: They should have really made a battle, that is it REALLY worth fighting for. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: I know Carmen's going to die in the movie. I can feel it JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Like the death of some loved ones. Gcheung28: that's a good point, how do you think it's going to go in the movie? it looks like there will definitely be some fighting as opposed to the book do you like that they'll be doing that or do you wish that they stayed truer to the novel? JasperandDamonhottestvamps: I really don't think Stephenie Meyer will kill her PRECIOUS. Savannah Star: ^ Gcheung28: lol Savannah Star: Meyer fucking coddles her characters. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: ^^^ Gcheung28: really? TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: SM should just pull a Shakespeare and kill everyone. Gcheung28: I understand with Bella, Edward, and Renesmee but who else? TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Oh, right. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: The Cullens. Savannah Star: Agreed with Dee. She should have killed everyone. Gcheung28: hahaha JasperandDamonhottestvamps: The Cullens would never be in danger. They would never die. Gcheung28: that would be such a depressing ending JasperandDamonhottestvamps: But realistic and unpredictable. Which I think is fascinating. Gcheung28: true! Gcheung28: speaking of Shakespeare, Breaking Dawn references A Midsummer Night’s Dream and The Merchant of Venice. How do these literary allusions affect your understanding or enjoyment of The Twilight Saga? Has Meyer inspired you to read (or reread) any of the texts she mentions? Does her series remind you of any other stories? JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Not really, no. Savannah Star: Why, yes. I LOVE Shakespeare, so. Gcheung28: @Savannah Star care to go into more detail? I actually haven't read either works in a super long time so I think it went right over my head haha JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Only Lord of The Rings has influenced me. It made me love fantasy. Savannah Star: To me, NM screamed Romeo and Juliet. Gcheung28: @JasperandDamonhottestvamps great series haha JasperandDamonhottestvamps: ^^^Yes. Gcheung28: @Savannah Star very true! Savannah Star: I mean, Edward thought Bella was dead and tried to kill himself. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Only that the loved ones loved. Gcheung28: star crossed lovers and all that jazz JasperandDamonhottestvamps: *lived Gcheung28: So did knowing about the allusions and having them in the back of your head affect your reading the Twilight Saga? Savannah Star: Yup. Gcheung28: Did you like/dislike it any more or less? Savannah Star: I personally liked it more. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: I think I liked it more, too. Gcheung28: interesting! TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: When I first read BD, I wasn't even 12 years old. I didn't get it back then. Gcheung28: Why did you like it more? TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Now that I'm older, I understand more. Savannah Star has left for La Push. Gcheung28: So understanding the allusions made you like it more? JasperandDamonhottestvamps: I think not, for me. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Yes. Gcheung28: oh really? why not @JasperandDamonhottestvamps? JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Honestly, I like Twilight because of some characters that I find interesting. Not really of the main conflict or such. Gcheung28: ahh interesting JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Edward and Bella was never really in me to like. Even if I tried. Gcheung28: hahaha TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Oh, same. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: I mean, I love Angela more than Bella. Angela is so....interesting in her way,lol. And Jessica even worse,lol. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: There are so many more likable characters than Bella, imo. Gcheung28: i think it's kind of interesting in terms of NM to think of Edward as Romeo and Bella as Juliet. Then Jacob would be Paris right? JasperandDamonhottestvamps: I haven't really seen or read Romeo and Juliet,lol. Gcheung28: but then again, Shakespeare's Paris isn't really likable, but Jacob is so great haha JasperandDamonhottestvamps: So I really can't respond Gcheung28: no worries! TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: I was talking with someone a while ago, and we agreed that Edward was kind of like Paris. Just very unlikable. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Lol! Gcheung28: Paris is basically Romeo's rival for Juliet, but he doesn't really stand a chance. @TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt hahaha JasperandDamonhottestvamps: To all those Team Edward fans that would read this later. WE DON'T CARE. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: And Jacob... ok, he's my baby. Don't even get me started, lol. Gcheung28: Team Jacob all the way! TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Lmfaoooo AGREED! Oh my god. Gcheung28: hahha So since New Moon, we have all believed that Jacob and others in the Quiletes tribe were werewolves. However, in the field Edward refers to them as shape-shifters. Why did Edward use that term? JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Cause Edward is supposably Einstein. Gcheung28: I think there is actually a page on this wiki that is specifically about werewolves which is cool JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Nah I'm just kidding. Gcheung28: hahha JasperandDamonhottestvamps: It is cool! Gcheung28: Do you remember what the main differences are between werewolves and shape-shifters? TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: I'm glad they were addressed as shape-shifters. It's more correct JasperandDamonhottestvamps: I think they are shape-shifters. Only that they aren't like Mystique that transform into everything. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: A werewolf is mostly a person who turns into a wolf in a full moon, I think. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: ^ Yup Gcheung28: "The true Children of the Moon rarely move in packs, and they are never much in control of themselves." do you think it's important that Edward tells us that? TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Yes. Gcheung28: Personally, I think the werewolves we hear about in the book and that we think about seem so vicious when compared to the Wolf Pack. the Quileutes are very much in control of their actions JasperandDamonhottestvamps^^ TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: I kind of wished he said they moved in packs, though, lol. It would have scared Caius shitless. Gcheung28: hahaha JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Lol! Gcheung28: Why do you think Stephanie Meyer makes this distinction though? between the Children of the Moon and the shifters TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: I don't even know, tbh. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: So people won't confused themselves, I think. Gcheung28: maybe she's trying to make them more likable or something? TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: She just set a lot of stuff straight. It was required, I guess. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Because trust me, some people these days are cuckoo for coco puffs. Gcheung28: hahaha TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Maybe, though it wouldn't have mattered since it was one of the last chapters, anyway. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: ^ Gcheung28: So do you think the end of Breaking Dawn was mostly for explaining things and trying to end the story without any questions? JasperandDamonhottestvamps: I think it was. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Yes, though a lot of future stuff disregarding Bella and Edward was left hanging. Gcheung28: what did you have in mind @TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Not even the Official Guide is enough for us. Gcheung28: haha JasperandDamonhottestvamps: I really wanted to know more about other covens, like when they were human. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Maybe stuff with Jacob and Renesmee, and the Denalis. I mean, one of their coven members just died. Gcheung28: Those could make great spinoffs though TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Agreed. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: I REALLY wanted to know Jasper's human life throughly. Not that he was just a soldier. I wanted to know if he had sisters or a mom, if he was poor or wealthy. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: SM just claimed that she "knows what's going to happen with Jake and Nessie" and that she "might write about it." And as weird as that sounds, I'd read that in a heartbeat because I must know these things. Fanfiction does them well, though. Gcheung28: hahha so if you could pick THREE things to ask Stephanie Meyer about what would it be? JasperandDamonhottestvamps: One: What was Jasper's full human life? Two: How exactly did Jasper and Alice fall in love? (because just meeting in a diner isn't enough) Gcheung28: lol TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Oh. 1. What, exactly, happens to Jacob and Renesmee? 2. What in the fuck happens to Lea, because I REALLY want to know. 3. Can I get 100 more questions? Gcheung28: hahahha JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Three: How did Angela and Ben turned out? Gcheung28: so many questions, so little time! aww Angela! yea, a lot of things left unanswered. So overall, did you find Breaking Dawn a satisfying conclusion to The Twilight Saga? I'm guessing not haha JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Eh. Such a hard question. I would say.....yes and no. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: ...Hmm. It was okay. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Somethings were to cheesy and pushy. Gcheung28: haha TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: It made sense, though. Boring stories call for boring endings. Gcheung28: like how it ended with "And then we continued blissfully into this small but perfect piece of our forever." blehhh JasperandDamonhottestvamps: But Jasper and Alice and the people I ACTUALLY care about had a neat ending, I give props to that. I think that was cheesy. Gcheung28: do you think the movie will end any differently? we already know there is going to be some kind of fight scene which we don't see in the book JasperandDamonhottestvamps: I really don't think so. Gcheung28: so maybe the ending will be different? TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: I heard there's a twist, so I REALLY want there to be a twist. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: It would end happy with Bella and Edward. As to my opinion. Gcheung28: haha what kind of twist would you want to see @TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: It's gonna drive me nuts, I just know it, but I really want it to, like, set up for something new. I don't even know. Just something that's not the book ending. Gcheung28: like a sequel movie to continue the saga? JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Is November, and the waiting will be over! TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Kristen once said the fans are "gonna go nuts" and I hope she means it. Gcheung28: hopefully! TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Yes, but I hope they don't continue for a while. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: ^^ Twilight has really marked a generation. Gcheung28: what if they did it again in the future with different actors? it would be kind of weird haha JasperandDamonhottestvamps: And now.....The Hunger Games will step forward. Gcheung28: true! JasperandDamonhottestvamps: That would be so weird. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: ....It had better be in like thirty years, then. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: ^^ Gcheung28: hahha well that's it for our discussion questions! JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Yay! Gcheung28: did you have anything else you wanted to talk about? JasperandDamonhottestvamps: *confetti's* TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Hmm.... TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Question for everyone: favorite new vampires to date? JasperandDamonhottestvamps: I'm new to it,lol. Garrett. Totally. NO. PETER. Yes. Gcheung28: hahha i personally just love Siobhan or Benjamin TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Well, new/old, I mean. Gcheung28: who's your favorites? JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Oh, well then. You guys know my answer. My favorite female vampire is Maria. I.just.love.her. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Eleazar, I think. Gcheung28: he seemed like a good guy. i felt bad for alistair! He wanted to help but then got scared, but at least he didn't go to the volturi TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Oh yeah, Alistair was a bag of fun. Gcheung28: haha TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: But the Romanians, oh my GOD Gcheung28: oof they really wanted a fight haha JasperandDamonhottestvamps: No the Amazonians. Those womans are fierce! Gcheung28: yup! TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: I can't choose, lol. Gcheung28: hahaha TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: My favorite wolves are easy to choose, though, haha. Gcheung28: LOL TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: I mean, I love all of them but I have my top three. Gcheung28: On that note, I'm going to be heading out, but thanks again for joining me for the last discussion! JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Your welcome! Gcheung28: I love all the points you guys brought up! JasperandDamonhottestvamps: It was very nice! TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Oh, okay! It's been awesome. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: ^^ I still feel like a celebrity. Hahaha! Gcheung28: Hopefully you can join us for more book discussions in the future! hahha I'm glad! JasperandDamonhottestvamps: I will! TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Oh, cool! JasperandDamonhottestvamps: This was a great first-time book discussion! Gcheung28: If you have books you would like to discuss, be sure to let us know! JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Okay! TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Oh snap, I just realized there won't be another for BD. Alright. Gcheung28: @WikiReads on twitter is our handle so feel free to make suggestions JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Hope you guys make a Song of Ice and Fire book discussion! I love that series. Gcheung28: That would be an interesting discussion! JasperandDamonhottestvamps: I mean, everyone dies!: Or a Divergent one. Even though Dee doesn't like it,lol. TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Omfg, I cannot get into Divergent. JasperandDamonhottestvamps: LOL TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Lolol you're correct Gcheung28: haha feel free to tweet your suggestions and maybe it'll happen in the future Thanks again, and have a good night/morning wherever you are! JasperandDamonhottestvamps: Thank you! Good night! Gcheung28: And get excited for the last movie w00t! JasperandDamonhottestvamps: YEAH BABY! TeamTaycobSoDealWithIt: Woooo! Gcheung28: See ya :D Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts